Todo por tí
by StarryNight159
Summary: Si había algo que Narcisa Malfoy amaba más que nada, era a su hijo. Por él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquiera cosa, incluso retar al Señor Oscuro. Después de lo que había pasado con los Potter, Voldemort tuvo que haber aprendido que nunca era bueno subestimar a una bruja. Después de todo, el ministerio no era el único lugar donde estaban guardadas toda las profecías.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Aunque Narcisa había decidido olvidar por completo todo lo que los negros y las costumbres que tenían cuando Malfoy cuando se casó con Lucius. La superioridad de los sangres pura era una idea que gustosamente seguía, pero después del fracaso de la Primera Guerra Mágica, era más que obvio que los métodos empleados por Voldemort solamente que tenía el nombre de Malfoy quedara embarrado en el lodo.

Lo malo era que Lucius era demasiado terco y orgulloso como para escuchar a una mujer, aunque esa mujer fuera de su propia esposa. Si había algo que los Malfoy me había enseñado, era algo que queríamos que fuera, debía ser cualquier método para poder obtenerlo.

Era bueno que Lucius nunca ha sido bueno con los hechizos de localización, sabía perfectamente que esta noche nada podía salir bien. Si Lucius pensaba seguir a Voldemort a la ruina, estaba muy preocupado por el hecho de que mi hijo y yo no corriéramos el mismo destino.

-Si ama. -Hablo un elfo tembloroso.

-Sube las protecciones de la mansión, no permitas que nadie que no sea un Malfoy entre la casa. Sobre todo no dejes que mi hermana Bella ingrese. -Hablo Narcisa.

-Si ama, lo que usted ordene. -Entonces el elfo desapareció de la habitación.

-Duendecito. -En el pequeño y con una túnica color negro apareció en la habitación.

-Me llamo ama. -El elfo dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Guarda todas las cosas que ya te ordenado antes, deja duplicados en su lugar. Escóndete hasta que te vuelva a llamarte de nuevo. -Dijo Narcisa.

-Si ama.

Las órdenes ya han sido dadas, así que ahora lo único que quedaba es llevarse a su hijo lejos y esperar que Harry Potter termine con el señor Oscuro. Las profecías que el ministerio tenía eran las únicas que existían.

El toque de queda del colegio de Hogwarts ya había pasado hace horas, pero imposible para varios slytherin el poder dormir. No después de que todos los Gryffindor se hubieron escapado y lo más seguro era que Potter y los demás seguramente ya habían escapado de Umbridge.

Solo esperaba que Umbridge apareciera y expulsara en Potter y sus amigos de una buena vez del colegio.

-¿Cuánto crees que el hechizo de mini Weasley Dure? -Pregunto Blaise Zabini burlándose.

-No sé, pero Crabbe parecía estar sufriendo mucho. -Dijo Pansy riéndose.

-¿Qué tanto piensas Draco? -Pregunto Theo. No parece que Crabbe te simpatizara tanto.

—El tonto se dejó hechizar, así que es su culpa, me pregunto si ahora sí expulsaron a Potter del colegio. —Draco comento mientras jugaba con su varita.

—Lo dudo, Dumbledore no permitiría que eso pasó. —Theo se levantó sacudiéndose la túnica. —Ya es tarde, lo que sea que Potter y su compañía hizo, seguramente va a ser noticia mañana a la hora del desayuno. Ya me retiro, hablamos mejor en el desayuno.

—Que aburrido eres Theo. —Se quejó Pansy.

—No lo fastidies, ya sabes cómo es Theo después de todo. —Señalo Blaise.

Draco podía escuchar como Pansy y Blaise seguían hablando sobre Theo, dejo de prestarles atención y se puso a analizar lo Theo había dicho. Aunque a veces era molesto, Theo tenía razón, Dumbledore no iba a permitir que su alumno favorito fuera expulsado del colegio.

Ya era tarde, lo mejor era conseguir unas horas de sueño a pasar toda la noche sin dormir. Mañana los leones se encargarían de que todo el colegio supiera lo que Potter hizo.

Blaise y Pansy ya estaban retirándose a sus habitaciones, estaba caminando varios pasos detrás de ellos para no escuchar sus quejas cuando algo en mi bolsillo empezó a calentarse. Metí mi mano al bolsillo y saque el collar que mi madre me había dado desde que Voldemort regreso.

Algo había pasado, y debió de ser muy malo. Blaise y Pansy seguían discutiendo, solo di la vuelta y regrese a la sala, la capa de Theo todavía seguía en el mueble así que lo tome prestado. Me la coloque y corrí en dirección a la oficina del profesor Snape, no sabía porque mi madre desea que fuera para allá, pero era seguro que el profesor Snape sabía algo.

Toque la puerta e ingrese a la sala, de lo que esperaba encontrarme, ver a mi madre en la oficina no era una de ellas. Estaba con una capa oscura y tenía su varita agarrada firmemente en su mano derecha, por si eso fuera poco el profesor Snape estaba inconsciente sentado en su silla con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

—¿Madre? —Le pregunte cerrando la puerta.

Las protecciones del colegio eran sorprendentes, nadie podía aparecer o desaparecer dentro de los terrenos del colegio. Y cuando los padres venían, las reuniones ocurrían en el despacho del director y ciertamente no en plena madrugada.

—Draco, felizmente viniste rápido, temí que te tomara más tiempo venir. —Dijo Narcisa abrazando a su hijo.

—¿Madre que pasa? ¿Qué le paso a mi padrino? —Pregunto Draco zafándose de los brazos de su madre.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, necesitamos irnos ahora mismo. —Narcisa hablo apretando su aún más su varita.

—¿Por qué? Mañana tengo clases. —Hablo Draco.

No era que le preocuparan las clases, pero todavía no acaba de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo. No había nadie más, así que su madre debió de atacar a su padrino y dejarlo inconsciente, por lo menos eso espera que fuera la razón de su actual estado.

—Tu padre trato de recuperar un profecía del ministerio de magia hoy día, fallo en su misión y ahora mismo debe de estar siendo enviado a Azkaban probablemente acusado de ser un mortífago. —Narcisa dejo de caminar por la habitación y se concentró en su hijo. —El señor Oscuro en persona le encargo a tu padre esa profecía, todo el mundo sabe que solo la muerte o un destino peor puede esperarle a los que le fallan.

—Ahí fue Potter cuando dejo el colegio, es su culpa que mi padre fallara en su misión. —Draco dijo molesto.

Potter y su compañía lo único que hacen es arruinarlo todo, cuando Potter muera todo será como debió ser.

—Potter no importa ahora, si nos quedamos el Señor Oscuro va a castigarnos, lo mejor es desaparecer. Ya tengo dispuesto todo para que ni el ministerio o cualquier mortífago pueda encontrarnos, solo debemos darnos prisa, no queremos que alguien sepa que nos vamos. —Termino de hablar Narcisa con prisa.

—No vamos a huir, los sangres pura somos superiores y solamente quedándonos al lado del Señor Oscuro vamos a ocupar el lugar que nos corresponde. —Hablo Draco con soberbía.

—El Señor Oscuro es un mestizo lunático que lo único que va a conseguir es hundirnos a todos, si no quedamos vamos terminar en Azkaban o muertos por su propia mano. —Grito Narcisa.

La puerta del despacho de abrió haciendo que Pansy cayera al suelo, dejando ver a Blaise y Theo parados, dejando más que claro que habían estado espiando la conversación que madre e hijo tenían.

—¿El señor Oscuro es un mestizo? —Pregunto Pansy sorprendida aún en el piso.

Narcisa movió su varita haciendo que Theo y Blaise entraran a la oficina y cerrando la puerta estaba vez con llave. Lo último que necesita que más personas aparecieran para espiarla.

—Gracias Pansy por descubrirnos. —Dijo Theo con su varita en la mano.

—Ninguno de ustedes deberían estar acá, si alguien los descubre estarían en muchos problemas. —Hablo Narcisa molesta. Al menos que el horario de clases hubiera cambio significativamente desde que estuvo en Hogwarts, tal vez no tenía hasta el amanecer para hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Sra. Malfoy asesino al profesor Snape? —Pregunto Blaise tocando con su varita el hombro del profesor.

—¿Quiénes estuvieron en el ataque del ministerio? —Pregunto Theo.

Theodore Nott, hijo único de Alberth Nott. Seguidor de Voldemort y creyente de la pureza de la sangre. Un tipo brusco y bastante desagradable con las mujeres.

—Tu padre participo, pero no sé si fue atrapado o escapo; como fuera, tal vez también debas de buscar un lugar donde esconderte. Nunca se saber cómo reaccionar el señor Oscuro.

—Supongo que no voy a tener que preocuparme por los exámenes ahora. —Dijo Theo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Vas a irte? —Dijo Pansy mirando a Theo desconcertada.

—El estatus de sangre no es algo que me preocupe, como mi padre hace. El introducir sangre nueva siempre es bueno, el mayor número de squib es de los que pertenecen a los sagrados veintiocho. Sin ánimos de ofender, pero podemos tomar como ejemplo al señor oscuro. Uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo, y es un mestizo. —Hablo Theo moviendo su varita de un lado a otro.

—Guau, varios podrían considerarte un traidor a la sangre solamente por ello. —Dijo Blaise.

—Basta, Draco debemos de irnos. —Dijo Narcisa.

¿Irse? Draco todavía seguía sorprendido, si padre estaba preso era por culpa de Potter, y si me iba no iba a poder cobrármelas todas las que Potter y sus amigos me habían hecho. Draco no quería irse, para ser exactos, lo que más deseaba era ayudar al Señor Oscuro a limpiar este mundo.

—¿El señor Oscuro es en verdad un mestizo? —Pregunto Draco.

—Sí, aunque no quede nadie vivo que puede testificar como tal. —Dijo Narcisa.

—¿Entonces porque mi padre lo sigue? La pureza de sangre es importante. —Dijo Draco confundido.

—Faltan pocas horas para que amanezca, sería malo que alguien supiera de lo que estaba pasando acá, o que el profesor Snape despierte. Dudo que vaya a estar de muy buen humor. —Dijo Blaise.

—Sra. Malfoy me gustaría irme con usted, es obvio que sabe cómo burlar las protecciones del colegio sin alertar a nadie. —Dijo Theo guardando la varita.

—Por supuesto, podrías quedarte con nosotros, siempre es bueno tener una varita más a la mano. —Hablo Narcisa.

Draco estaba sin palabras, su mejor amigo ya estaba haciendo planes para dejar el colegio y parecía estar tomando toda la situación con demasiada calma. Theo no era un cobarde, sabía pelear muy bien, pero como el mismo decía, sabía mucho mejor que peleas era mejor evitarlas.

El estatus de sangre era importante, pero la idea de por si era contradictoria sin un mestizo quería iniciar una guerra, que iba a ponerlo a él por encima de los sangre pura. Tía Bella ya se había encargado de ilustrar con detalle lo que le hacían a los muggles que atrapaban y dicho trato no se diferencia mucho a lo que les pasaba a los traidores que castigaban.

—Madre si escapamos tía Bella va a buscarnos. —Dijo Draco.

—Tu padre es el único que tiene la marca tenebrosa, puedes buscarnos, pero es imposible que puedan encontrarnos. —Dijo Narcisa hablando con tal seguridad, que a Draco le dio curiosidad preguntar ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba planeando traicionar al señor Oscuro?

—Está bien, solo debo recoger algunas cosas. —Dijo Draco.

—Tienen veinte minutos, sería realmente muy malo que Snape despertara antes de que nos fuéramos.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para que Draco y Theo salieran del despacho corriendo para recoger sus cosas, provocando que Pansy y Blaise se quedaron solos con Narcisa Malfoy en la oficina.

Pansy Parkinson conocía a Narcisa Malfoy desde niña, incluso ella fue su madrina, ella le tenía un miedo saludable a la mujer que admiraba, pero ahora después de admitir haber hechizado a su profesor y decir que el señor Oscuro es un mestizo, y admitir que pensaba dejar a su esposo; estaba preso en Azkaban así que no iba a enterarse; y desertar del lado del señor Oscuro; todos los mortífagos iban a verlo así; ella pensó que prefería correr suerte con Filch.

Blaise Zabini vio como Pansy salió de la oficina, presumiblemente detrás de Theo y Draco, o huyendo de la Sra. Malfoy. Blaise no podía culparles por ello, pero eso lo deja a él en una posición algo delicada. Aunque había sido amigo de Draco desde hace cinco años, esta era la primera vez que veía a la madre de Draco y la situación era bastante tensa.

—No habido una presentación oficial, pero es un placer conocerla Sra. Malfoy. —Dijo Blaise haciendo una venia.

—Se quién eres Blaise Zabini, Draco me ha hablado de ti. Aunque seas uno de los amigos de mi hijo, me temo que a ti y a Pansy voy a tener que hacerles un encanto desmemorizador antes de irnos. —Hablo Narcisa.

Empezaba a tener mucho sentido porque Pansy había decidió irse, bueno iba a tener que evitar quedarme a solas con Narcisa Malfoy de nuevo, claro, si es que no termino con ese hechizo y olvido todo esto.

—Crabbe y Goyle están en la enfermería esta noche, supongo que mañana cuando todo el mundo se despierte y vean que Draco y Theo no están, y se llevaron su cosas, van a interrogarme. Lo malo va a ser que van a llamar a mi madre, y ella odia cuando le interrumpen en su luna de miel. —Realmente no estaba esperando ver a mi madre tan pronto.

—Oh, es cierto. Tú madre se acaba de casar hace poco con alguien de la familia Sayre.

—Sí, su matrimonio número siete. Realmente ya perdía la cuenta, no sé cuánto tiempo le dure este matrimonio. —El Sr. Sayre parecía buena gente, ojala no termine como los otros esposos de mi madre.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta la reputación de su madre, no sé cómo este hombre acepto casarse con mi madre. En fin, no podía negar que mi madre tiene un poder de convencimiento increíble. El Señor Oscuro realmente debería de haber considerado tratar de reclutarla.

—¿Qué tan molesto cree que los mortífagos estén con la huida de Theo y Draco? —El colegio ya estaba por acabar, tal vez yo también deba de terminar escondiéndome.

—Lamento causarte problemas, tal vez deberías de pasar las vacaciones lejos de Londres, Lucius no puede hacer nada, pero dudo que el Sr. Nott tome bien que su heredero desaparezca. Trata de averiguar que paso con él, lo mejor es ser precavido. —El Sr. Nott no parece ser una persona muy amable, este realmente parece no ser nuestro día.

Los únicos que no van a terminar en problemas es Crabbe y Goyle, y todo porque tuvieron la suerte de recibir una maldición de mini Weasly y Longbottom. Supongo que no tengo muchas opciones después de todo.

—Voy a buscar a Pansy, sería malo que Filch la atrapara, ya regreso Sra Malfoy. —Dijo Blaise saliendo de la sala.

Ten diez minutos así que necesitado, Blaise se lanzó a sí mismo un encanto desenrollador, él chico ya estaba rompiendo bastantes reglas como para que Filch lo encontrara ahora mismo. Dudaba que Dumbledore le permita regresar, si es que puede hacer en algún momento, si hechizada a Filch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Pansy tuvo mucha suerte, realmente no sabe cómo lograr llegar a su sala sin atravesar, pero eso no importaba ahora. La habitación de Malfoy estaba cerrada, pero eso no fue detenido, escapar con Narcisa Malfoy fue una mala idea, debía evitar que Draco y Theo cometieran una locura.

Como esperaba, Theo y Draco estaban guardando todas las cosas dentro de sus baúles, era claro que no estaba siguiendo ningún orden, pero estaban limpiando la habitación por completo. Las únicas cosas que se quedaron fueron las de Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle.

-No pueden irse chicos. -Les dije cerrando la puerta.

Sería muy malo terminar despertando a alguien, slytherin iba a ser un caos completo mañana, dejaré atrás sería grave.

-No puedo abandonar mi madre, si todos los mortífagos son como mi tía, estar alejados de ellos es lo mejor. -Dijo Draco.

-Mi padre es un hombre viejo, dudo que viva mucho si se dedica a pelear con aurores. Mi padre desea que tome la marca tenebrosa este verano. -Dijo Theo deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo. -No soy un amante de los muggles, pero dudo que pueda matar a uno. Lo siento Pansy, pero hay más probabilidades de que llegue a vivir si me voy con la Sra. Malfoy. Es mucho mejor que vagar solo todo el verano escondiéndome, como pensaba hacer en primer momento.

No sabía eso, Theo no había dicho nada. No había comentado lo que su padre deseaba que hiciera, no tenía confianza para hablar de sus problemas. Parecía que ninguno de nosotros había tenido la suficiente confianza como para contar nada a nadie.

Ninguno de ellos iba a quedarse. Supongo que es mejor perder ahora mis amigos y saber que están vivos, que tienes cerca y temer que les pase algo. Yo podía soportar eso, tía Cissy iba a cuidarlos, así que iban a estar seguros con ella.

-Lo siento Theo. -Dije sentándome en la cama de Blaise.

Por lo menos Blaise iba a quedarse, tal vez este verano fue un poder que sirve para para que las cosas vuelvan más amigos. Quien sabe, quizás podamos volvernos mejores amigos, después de todo, solo, íbamos a estar nosotros dos.

La casa de Zabini era muy elegante, el pasar las tardes no era tan malo. Lástima que no iba a poder ir a la mansión Malfoy, sus jardines eran muy hermosos.

-Nosotros vamos a estar seguros, vas a tener que cuidarte sola. -Dijo Theo.

-Voy a pensar en ustedes todos los días. -Pansy dijo con la voz temblorosa.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró sola, todos apuntamos con nuestra variedad y vimos como Blaise empezaba a hacerse más claro. Se sacudió la túnica y levanto la vista.

-Vaya chicos, bajen sus varitas solo soy yo. -Dijo Blaise.

Theo y Draco bajaron sus varitas y siguieron guardando sus cosas, Blaise le dio tres toques a su baúl y varias cosas en la habitación y empezaron a levantarse y empezar a guardarse en el baúl.

-¿Qué haces Blaise? -Pregunto Theo.

-Mañana en la hora de desayuno todo el colegio va a saber que Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott se fueron en medio de noche. Las primeras personas a las que van a interrogar van a ser compañeros de cuarto, lo cual para mi suerte, el día de hoy, soy solo yo. Dudo que Dumbledore me maldiga, pero los mortífagos, sobre todo la tía de Draco, está loca, lo último que quiero es verla. -Dijo Blaise sacudiéndose un poco.

No puede ser. Primero Draco y Theo, ahora Blaise. Todos están huyendo, voy a quedarme sola. No voy a poder pasar unos días en la casa de Draco, porque ellos no van a estar. No voy a poder acompañar a un lugar en sus paseos al bosque, o su búsqueda de libros de hechizos porque tampoco estaba a estar; incluso el tonto se Blaise iba a irse.

-Pansy respira, parece que vas a desmallarte. -Dijo Blaise cogiéndome de la mano.

-No puedes irte Blaise, voy a quedarme sola. -Le dije abrazándolo. -Si todos van a ir a ningún lugar a donde ir, pasar el verano completo con mi padre es aterrador. Si te preocupas los mortífagos, yo puedo decir, puedo decir que los dos estoy en la torre de astronomía. Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos lo que ellos hicieron, puedo hacer un juramento inquebrantable si quieres.

-Diablos Pansy no puedes hacer eso. -Dijo Draco apartando un Blaise de un empujón.

Si Blaise no está sorprendida por todo lo que está pasando, podría sentirse un poco ofendida por la forma más brusca como lo había apartado del lado de Pansy.

-Nadie va a hacerte nada, mucho que los mortífagos piensen en ti. -Estaba hablando Draco con Pansy. -Ellos son demasiados machistas para mí solo piensan que sabrías algo, nadie va a pensar en ti

-Draco no puedes llevarte un Blaise, tú y Theo tienen que esconderse, pero la familia de Blaise no tiene nada que ver con el señor Oscuro. No puede irse, no puedes dejarme sola, por favor Draco, no te lo lleves. -Pansy estaba a solas con un paso de la histeria.

Theo y Blaise se miraban sin saber qué hacer, Pansy había creído al lado de Draco y Theo, por lo que era obvio que ella fuera cercana a los dos. Blaise no era su persona favorita, pero después de cinco años, se podía decir que ambos compartían una amistad, un poco de áspera, pero una amistad. No eran los mejores amigos, pero podían pasar el tiempo juntos cuando los otros estaban ocupados.

-No sabía que Pansy te aprecie tanto. -Dijo Theo viendo como Draco dijo de calmar a una vez más más histérica Pansy.

-Yo tampoco, si iba a tener una crisis, supuse que era por Draco o por ti, no por mi causa.

Rayos, Blaise nunca había visto un Pansy tan alterada. Esto estaba tomando mucho tiempo y dudaba mucho que la Sra. Malfoy podría desmemoriar un pensamiento en ese estado o si irá a ser bueno que lo haga.

Quien sabe lo que podía pasar mañana cuando ella despertara y viera que ninguno de los tres estaba en el colegio, y no supiera lo que paso. Tal vez podríamos usar otro hechizo, verla de esa manera no me gustaba nada. Si lo entendiste perfectamente porque Theo y Draco se estaban yendo, mañana cuando no había nada, iba a ser enloquecer por completo.

-Draco no. -Dijo Theo.

Blaise logro levantar la vista justo cuando una luz color blanca salía de la variedad de Draco y le daba una Pansy en el pecho. Blaise solo registra que aparte Draco, probablemente con más fuerza de la necesaria, estaba resultando ser un día tan extraño. Se sentó al lado de Pansy y empecé a llamarla, no estaba fuera del medimago, pero estaba tomando su cuenta, era madre, podía saber si alguien estaba vivo o muerto. El pecho de Pensamiento subía y bajaba lentamente, pero por lo menos significaba que estaba respirando, pero dudaba de que despertara pronto.

-Tú madre va a enojarse. -Dije tocándole la cara a Pansy.

No era lo que pensaba decir, pero supuse que era bastante acertado de decir. Decirle a Draco Malfoy que era una idiota no era muy inteligente, por lo menos parecía que una parte del cerebro de Blaise ahora estaba funcionando.

-No dejaba de llorar, no sabías que más hacer y mi madre porque va a enojarse? -Dijo Draco.

-Pensaba desmemorizarle, dudo mucho que pueda hacerlo ahora.

Apenas hace una hora, todos hablando en la sala común, quejándonos de los malditos Gryffindor y su manía de problema de búsqueda, y ahora estamos de acuerdo en que hechizos entre nosotros mismos. El día se alarga más a cada momento

-Pansy no va a decir nada, ella no va a traicionarnos. -Hablo Draco molesto.

Yo tampoco pensaba decir nada, y aun así la Sra. Malfoy cree que debes hacer lo mismo. Me pareció que era más una precaución en beneficio de los amigos de Malfoy, no podía culpar a alguien, por algo que obviamente no fue su culpa.

-No lo dudo, pero no es más seguro que ella. -Hablo Theo. -Aunque dudo que despertarla ayude, si la dejamos ella va a buscarnos. -Theo tenía razón, Pansy era bastante terca, y si se proponía encontrarnos, solamente iba a conseguir meterse en problemas. -Draco acabas de verla. Imagina que va a pasar mañana, no podemos dejarla.

Theo era bastante frío, pero la forma como estaba mirando a Pansy era familiar. El tipo solo se había visto así una vez y fue a causa de Lovegood. Todavía recuerdo como amenazo a todo slytherin porque no dejaban de acosarla, el tipo la cubría por completo un año entero. Él la comparaba con un gato que tenía un niño, era extraño, la comparación y el arrepentido afecto por una chica que solo vio cuando el sombrero seleccionaba la llamo, pero estaba mirando a Pansy igual como miro a lunática.

Theo se olvidó de lunática, cuando se hizo obvio que era amiga de los Gryffindor, pero era ese primer año que ella no tuvo amigos. Theo parecía un acosador vigilando a esa niña, la única razón por la cual no dijimos que le gustaba, porque las niñas solo eran tontas y molestas.

-¿Chicos quieren secuestrar a Pansy? -La forma como Draco y Theo se estaba mirando no era nada bueno. Theo estuvo a punto de declararle la guerra a todo slytherin por una persona que vio una vez, en realidad no quería saber qué pensaba hacer por Pansy, siendo ella y su amiga.

-¿Vas a venir con nosotros Blaise? -Pregunto Theo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Si me gusta que todo el mundo va a querer saber que sé. -Dije nervioso mirando a Theo y Draco.

-La oíste, Pansy no quiere separarse de tu lado. -Dijo Draco cerrando su baúl. -La llevamos con nosotros.

Blaise Zabini se quedó mirando con la boca abierta sus dos amigos, Pansy había entrado en histeria a causa de todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaba seguro de que cuando desesperadamente y pensada claramente, ella quería regresar a su casa. (Quizás con su padre no, entre los balbuceos que dijeron, que pudo entenderse claramente) Ella iba a querer regresar a lo que conocía y el ocultarse de los mortifagos no era algo que hiciera.

-Necesitamos recoger sus cosas, y debemos asegurarnos de que ninguna de sus compañeras se despierte. -Dijo Draco con la varita en su mano. Pensando en un plan para llevar una Pansy con él.

-Quizás debemos despertarla, dudo que le guste saber que estuvieras revisando entre sus cosas. -Dijo Theo ahora más calmado.

Rayos, esos dos estaban estaban pensando como algo hecho que Pansy Viniera. La chica me dio pena, quizás una parte de mí quería que ella viniera, pero sabía perfectamente que podía ser una idea, no era la mejor idea.

-No creo que sea una buena idea. -Dijo parándome de la cama.

-Theo tiene razón, _rennervate._ -Dijo Draco y una luz roja le golpeó en el pecho a Pansy despertándola y haciéndola sentar en la cama.

-¡Draco Malfoy, tú me hechizaste! -Grito Pansy.

Ella iba a estar molesta, dijo que no era la mejor idea. Pero era más que obvio que este día nadie

-No tengo otra opción, olvídate de ello ahora. Tienes que recoger tus cosas, tenemos que irnos ya. -Dijo Draco ignorando como la boca de Pansy se abría.

-¿Qué dijiste? -Pregunto Pansy desconcertada.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? -Pregunto Theo.

Ella se vio bastante sorprendida, dijo que solo necesitaba pensar tranquilamente y que era una cuenta pendiente de lo que era una locura. Ya no estaba llorando así que se podía desmemorizarla mejor.

-Hablan en serio. -Dijo Pansy mirándonos como si hubiéramos vueltos locos.

-Sí, tienes un minuto para decidir. -Dijo Draco.

-Sí, me voy con ustedes. -Dijo Pansy parándose de la cama.

-Tienes dos minutos para recoger tus cosas, nos vemos en la puerta y ponte algo más grueso y práctico. -Dijo Draco.

-Muy bien. -Pansy salió del cuarto dejándonos solos.

-¿Cuántas probabilidades existen de que el Sr. Parkinson no nos busque para matarnos? -Yo pregunte.

-También es un mortífago, Pansy venga o no igual va a buscarnos. Es obvio que Narcisa Malfoy es una mujer que piensa a futuro, además ella misma dijo, tener una variedad de más siempre es bueno. -Dijo Theo.

-Pues dudo que su plan incluyeran llevar a cuatro slytherin con ella cuando vino, y mucho menos tener un tres de los herederos de los sagrados veintiocho con ella. -Dijo Blaise encogiendo su baúl y guardándolo en su túnica, si iba a arruinar la ropa, prefería que fuera su uniforme y no una de sus otras túnicas. -Siento pena por todos los problemas que mañana va a tener el profesor Snape.

-Eso ya no importa, tenemos cosas más grandes que preocuparnos ahora mismo. -Hablo Theo cerrando su propio baúl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Decir que Narcisa Malfoy quedo sorprendida era poco, ella esperaba que los cuatro niños regresaran a la oficina era cierto, pero no esperaba que los cuatro pensaban irse con ella. Entendía porque Theo desea irse, incluso puede que entendiera a Pansy; creía que ella sufría de un leve enamoramiento de Draco; pero Zabini, ese chico no debía preocuparse como los otros.

—¿Se dan cuenta de lo que están diciendo? —Pregunto Narcisa de nuevo.

—Tú viniste a buscarme así que me voy contigo madre, el padre de Theo quiere convertir a su hijo en un mortífago así que prefiere irse ahora con nosotros, que esperar al verano, Blaise teme que los mortífagos lo busquen por nuestra desaparición, y bueno Pansy… ella parece haber desarrollado un apego a Blaise y no quiere dejarlo ir. —Narcisa levanto una ceja ante lo último que dijo Draco, pero no comento nada. —Nos vamos todos ahora, o ninguno deja el colegio, así que madre, decide.

Narcisa estaba feliz de haber convencido a su hijo para seguirle, pero el llevarse a tres niños más con ella, era algo que ni siquiera ella hubiera podido haber previsto.

—Realmente no esperaba esto, pero si es la única forma, entonces lo acepto. Una vez que dejemos el colegio, ninguno de ustedes va a poder regresar con sus padres hasta que todo termine, no pienso arriesgar la seguridad de mi hijo por nada. —Dijo Narcisa.

—Si no vuelvo a ver a mi padre no me afectaría. —Hablo Theo.

—Dudo que mi madre se dé cuenta de que me fui, en todo caso dudo que ella regrese a Londres si el Señor Oscuro aparece de nuevo. Ella prefiere evitar los problemas. —Declaro Blaise.

—Mi padre es un seguidor del Señor Oscuro, sin Draco, Theo y Blaise cerca, no tengo ningún lugar donde ir. Tal vez mi padre me borre del árbol de la familia, pero pienso seguirlos a donde vayan. —Hablo Pansy.

Los slytherin siempre se han caracterizado por ser leales a su casa, y era obvio que esos chicos eran leales a sus amigos. Nott y Parkinson iba a buscar a sus hijos sin descanso, las defensas iban a tener que ser más fuertes, pero tampoco era correctos dejar a esos niños acá a sufrir a manos de sus padres.

—Muy bien, he conectado la chimenea para que pueda acceder a la mansión Malfoy. Ingresen y esperen ahí debo asegurarme de que nadie sepa que usamos la chimenea de Snape y menos a donde fuimos. —Hablo Narcisa.

Los cuatro chicos de dos en dos usaron la chimenea y desaparecieron dejando a Narcisa Malfoy con un Snape inconsciente. Narcisa lamentaba el haber tenido que engañar a Snape para poder obtener un lugar a través del cual ingresar a Hogwarts. Quizás no era suficiente, pero lo mínimo que Snape se merecía era una carta de despedida.

Cuando Harry Potter ingreso al comedor del comedor se imaginó que todo el mundo iba a comentar sobre el regreso del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Por lo menos eso esperaba, el ministro de magia en persona lo había visto anoche, él y los periodistas que estaban ahí.

Pero eso no estaba pasando, todo el mundo estaba comiendo. En realidad todos, menos en la mesa de slytherin. Todos ellos estaban cuchichiando y mirando por todos lados. Lo estaban haciendo tan claramente, que todos los estaban viendo queriendo saber que había pasado para que los imperturbables slytherin se comportaron como unos revoltosos Gryffindor.

—Hola Harry, extraño no crees. —Dijo Seamus mirando a la mesa de slytherin.

—Supongo, aunque tampoco están los profesores. —Dijo Harry dándose cuenta por primera vez que no había ningún profesor en el comedor.

Ginny entro corriendo al comedor seguido de cerca por Neville, era curioso que entraran corriendo, pero Harry solo supuso que se debí al hecho de que Ginny tenía prisa. Lo cual era tan alejado de la verdad, Ginny se sentó al frente de Harry y aparto la comida a un lado, para poder estar más cerca de Harry.

—Acabo de enterrarme lo que paso hoy en slytherin. —Hablo Ginny logrando la atención de todo la mesa.

Él no fue el único, ya que varios alumnos en las otras mesas también estaban hablando, lo que sea que paso todo el colegio ya iba a saberlo en unos minutos.

—Cuatro slytherin se fueron del colegio anoche, se llevaron todas sus cosas. Nadie sabe cómo paso, pero los profesores están buscando por todo el colegio tratando de encontrarlos a ellos o el lugar por donde escaparon. Escuche que incluso mandaron a profesores al pueblo a buscarlos, no se sabe quién es, pero parece ser que son de quinto año, ya que tienen a todos los de quinto abajo interrogando. —Dijo Ginny hablando sin detenerse a respirar.

Gire para ver mejor la mesa de slytherin, y Ginny tenía mucha razón. Ninguno de los alumnos de quinto estaba presente. Supongo que cuando terminaran de preguntarles, podríamos ver quiénes son los que faltan.

Los búhos entraron con el correo diario y todo el mundo se separó para dejar que los periódicos y demás cosas empezaran a caer en las mesas del comedor.

Fueron pocos los alumnos que cogieron el periódico, pero una vez que leyeron la portada todo el mundo empezó a pelearse para poder leer el profeta. Así de simple, todo el mundo olvido que faltaban cuatro slytherin en el colegio.

Harry recogió un poco de jugo de calabaza y luego abandono el comedor con la intención de ir a visitar a sus amigos que estaban ahora mismo en la enfermería.

—Te acompaño Harry, tampoco tengo ganas de estar en el comedor. —Dijo Ginny alcanzando a Harry.

—Estoy seguro de que Hermione debe de estar muriéndose de ganas de leer el periódico.

—Seguro, además debe de estar muriéndose de aburrimiento en la enfermería.

Harry había estado deprimido todo el día, así que se puede decir que cuando entro en la noche al comedor fue la única persona en todo el colegio que no estaba enterado del último chisme del colegio.

—… pues yo creo que se fueron por vergüenza, no hay otra razón por la que se hubieran ido de esa manera, y en plena noche. —Estaba hablando Seamus mientras comía.

—¿De qué hablas Seamus? —Harry le pregunto a Ginny.

—Que no sabes, Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson y Zabini fueron los slytherin que se fueron anoche. Nadie sabe cómo lo hicieron, pero dicen que un adulto tuvo que ayudarlos. —Ginny se pegó más a Harry y susurro la última parte. —Algunos dicen que los mortífagos los ayudaron a irse.

No sería nada raro que Malfoy se hubiera ido con los mortífagos, después de todo su padre es uno de ellos, su tía fue la que… ella ataco a Siruis.

—Pues no me sorprendería si Malfoy aparece de nuevo luciendo la marca tenebrosa. —Dijo Harry molesta.

—Tal vez, pero irse con tres personas más. —Ginny comento.

Todos ellos eran seguidores de Malfoy, seguramente todos ellos se han ido para unirse al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Hay nuevos mortífagos por los que vamos a tener que preocuparme.

—No hay necesidad de preocuparnos, ellos deben de estar con sus padres mortífagos. —Harry dijo molesto.

—Supongo.

Snape tuvo que saber que aceptar recibir a Narcisa Malfoy a una hora tan impropia no podía ser bueno. Nunca hubiera podía llegar a imaginar que Narcisa iba a poder lograr conectar su chimenea a la mansión, y todo ello sin que nadie en el colegio o el mismo se diera cuenta.

Lo que había pasado en el Departamento de Misterios ya estaba causando suficiente problemas, para agregar lo que está pasando ahora a todos los problemas.

—La Srta. Greengrass ya despertó. —Hablo Madame Pomfrey. —Les recomienda que hablen con ella tranquilamente, sigue un poco desorientada.

—Gracias Madame Pomfrey, ahora nos encargamos. —Hablo Dumbledore

A Snape no le quedo a otra que seguir a McGonagall y Dumbledore a la enfermería, dudaba mucho que la srta. Greengrass pudiera ser de mucha ayuda. Aunque había que reconocer que la persona que le había lanzado el hechizo petrificador había sido bastante descuidado.

Ojala pudiéramos conseguir alguna pista de lo que había pasado, ya sabía que había sido Narcisa la que se había llevado a los chicos, pero no entendía porque razón se los había llevado. No había podido comunicarme con el Señor Oscuro, así que no estaba seguro de si Narcisa se los había llevado por órdenes suyas o por otras razones.

La enfermería estaba más lleno de lo que se suponía, pero Madame Pomfrey se había encargado de colocar a Greengrass apartada de los Gryffindor y demás miembros restantes de la Orden.

—Buenos días srta Greengrass, nos gustaría saber qué es lo que paso. —Pregunto Dumbledore.

—Pansy Parkinson, eso es lo que paso. Ella me ataco y se fue dejando a mi suerte, deben de castigarla. —Grito Greengrass.

Esperar que respondiera las preguntas sin soltar quejas era imposible, todo sería mucho más fácil si pudiera ver su recuerdo sin tener que soportar su voz quejándose de todo.

—¿Sabe dónde está? —Pregunto McGonagall.

—En la torre de astronomía, ahí es donde Blaise se lleva a todas sus conquistas. Voy a estar feliz cuando Blaise la bote. —Hablo Greengrass molesta.

Por lo menos tenemos la confirmación de que Blaise y Pansy se fueron juntos, voy a tener que colocar encantos para que los chicos no entren en el cuarto de las chicas. Es obvio que Blaise no encontré ningún problema a ingresar al cuarto de Pansy.

—Srta. Greengrass, le aseguro de que sr. Zabini y la Srta. Parkinson no se encuentra en la torre de astronomía. —Hablo McGonagall.

Ni en ninguna parte del colegio para ser más exactos, ya había varios profesores buscándolo por Hogsmeade, aunque dudaba que Narcisa y los otros estuvieran cerca. Ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de si ellos todavía seguían en Londres.

—Pregúntenle a Theo y Draco, alguno de ellos debe de saber algo, la última vez que los vio todos estaban en la sal común. Se están quejando de que los Gryffindor habían escapado, Crabbe y Goyle están en la enfermería, quizás ellos saben algo.

Es obvio que Daphne Greengrass no es la más inteligente de su familia, en el momento que la noticia se filtrara, iba a tener a Parkinson y Nott pidiendo explicaciones sobre sus vástagos. Si mencionaba el nombre de Narcisa, iba a ser un caos completo, el Señor Oscuro de por si debía de estar lo suficientemente molesto con los Malfoy como para agregar más cargas en su contra.

—Srta. Greengrass con su permiso me gustaría tomar el recuerdo del incidente, no queramos importunarla más. —Hablo Snape moviendo la varita en sus manos.

—¿Va a castigar a Pansy por lo que me hizo? —Pregunto Daphne.

—Por supuesto, me asegurare que la Srta. Parkinson recibe el castigo apropiado por lo que hizo.

—Muy bien, puede tomarlo. —Dijo Greengrass.

Snape movía su varita y se acercó a Greengrass, obtener el recuerdo no fue tan difícil, por lo menos de esta manera ya no tenía que preocuparme de que dijera algo que no debía.

—Necesito un pensadero. —Dijo Snape guardando el recuerdo en una botella de pociones.

Había suficientes problemas ahora mismo, necesito solucionar esto cuanto antes. Lo más probable es que los alumnos de slytherin redujeran su número considerablemente el año que viene.

—No me parece correcto lo que hay hecho Snape. —Hablo McGonagall alcanzándolo.

—Greengrass no iba a decir nada, solo estaba molesta. Además esta es la forma más rápida de saber lo que paso, lamento si mis métodos no te gustaron. —Dijo Snape molesto.

La oficina de Dumbledore era la única que tenía un pensadero, prefería tener una confirmación de que esos cuatro se fueron juntos.

—Snape esa niña ni siquiera sabe a lo que acepto. —Siguió hablando McGonagall.

—Te hubieras quedado en la enfermería con Dumbledore viendo a tus preciosos Gryffindor, y déjame a mí encargarme de los slytherin.

Snape llego al despecho y sin ninguna ceremonia le cerró la puerta a McGonagall.

—Veamos qué fue lo que Greengrass observo. —Entonces Snape coloco el recuerdo en el pensadero y espero a que todo empezara.

 _Daphne había estado durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, cuando un ruido molesto empezó a despertarla. Se movió en la cama y empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente._

 _Era bastante tarde, así que ver a Pansy completamente vestida y guardando todas sus cosas en su baúl era bastante extraño. A Daphne no le importaba lo que Pansy estaba haciendo, pero el ruido que realizaba no le permitía dormir._

 _La puerta esta casi cerrada, así que cuando Blaise entro por ella apenas y se escuchó por el ruido de cosas moviéndose por todo el cuarto. En el momento que Daphne se dio cuenta que Blaise estaba en la habitación, se sentó en la cama._

 _¿Qué rayos haces Blaise Zabini acá? Grito Daphne completamente molesta._

 _Petrificus Totalus Grito Pansy apuntando a Daphne._

 _El ataque fue tan sorpresivo que tanto Blaise como Pansy se quedaron con la boca abierta viendo como Daphne caída petrificada en su cama._

 _¿Pansy que hiciste? Hablo Blaise acercándose a ver a Daphne totalmente inmovilizada en la cama._

 _Me sorprendido, fue un accidente. Hablo Pansy temblorosa._

 _Draco va a matarnos, dudo mucho que eso pueda decirse una escapada limpia. Hablo Blaise mirando a Daphne. Ni modo, alguien mañana tendrá que despetrificarla. Dijo todo ello mientras tomaba la colcha de la cama y lo acomodaba para que pareciera que estaba durmiendo._

 _¿Por qué subiste? Pregunto Pansy encongiendo dos baúles grandes._

 _Los otros estaban con prisa, me mandaron a buscarte. Dijo Blaise._

 _Ya acabe, lo mejor es irnos antes de que alguien más nos vea. Dudo que dejar petrificado a todo slytherin sea una buena idea. Pansy termino de colocarse una capa oscura y se fue de la habitación._

 _Blaise se quedó un momento más, movió su varita cerrando las cortinas de la cama de Daphne y se fue cerrando la puerta con llave._

Es obvio que Blaise y Draco se fueron con Pansy, era de suponer que Theo estaba con ellos. Era improbable que Nott se fuera por su parte el mismo día que sus amigos escogieron irse, o en todo caso, el día que Narcisa decidió llevarse a su hijo y a sus amigos con ella.

Lo mejor era que el Señor Oscura no supiera nada, le escondía suficiente secretos, uno más no iba a significar mucho a la larga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Snape era un hombre que no tenía ningún problema a llegar a admitir cuando alguien es mejor que uno. Sabía que existían muchos magos poderosos, e inclusos varias brujas poderosas. Bellatrix Lestrange era un ejemplo de ello, era una bruja muy poderosa, estaba completamente loca, pero nadie podía negar que ella era poderoso.

Se podía decir que incluso era la bruja más poderosa de toda su familia, nadie nunca se hubiera atrevido a decir que Narcisa o a Andrómeda eran más fuertes que Bellatrix. Pero ya habían pasado varias semanas y nadie; ni mortífagos o aurores, había sido capaz de encontrar rastro o siquiera señal de Narcisa y los demás chicos.

Ni Nott o Parkinson habían denunciado la desaparición de sus hijos, aunque el ministerio solo necesito el reporte de Dumbledore para empezar la búsqueda, ellos están más que molestos al no haber podido encontrar a sus hijos.

Aunque nadie estaba más molesto con todo ello que el mismo Señor Oscuro, él ya tenía planes para el heredero de los Malfoy. Pensaba castigar a Draco por los fracasos de su padre, pero Narcisa se le había adelantado considerable. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, se había asegurado que nadie pudiera ingresar a ninguna de las propiedades de los Malfoy.

El Señor Oscuro no solo había perdido la forma como cobrar venganza contra los Malfoy, sino que encima todos los recursos que obtenía de ellos habían sido cerrados.

La primera vez que Bella trato de ingresar a la mansión de los Malfoy había sido repelido por los elfos de la casa. Narcisa había sido más que clara y especificadas en sus órdenes, nadie y por lo visto sobre todo su hermana, podían ingresar ahí y los elfos están cumpliendo las ordenes de su ama.

—¿Qué es lo que Dumbledore sabe? —Pregunto Parkinson molesto.

—Él no sabe nada, nadie en la orden los están escondiendo. Te aseguro que incluso ellos han dirigido recursos para saber de su paradero. —Dijo Snape por quinta en la noche.

—Pues es imposible que sola una bruja, sin ninguna ayuda fuera capaz de esconderse ella y cuatro personas más sin que nadie sepa nada. —Grito Nott.

Todavía nadie era capaz de admitir que Narcisa había hecho ello, y mucho más. Quizás la única persona capaz de contrarrestar las órdenes de Narcisa era Lucius, pero estaba ahora en Azkaban, y no parecía que fuera a salir pronto de ese lugar.

—Traían a la Sra. Zabini, ella debe de saber dónde está su hijo. —Hablo Voldemort.

Si Blaise había huido por precaución, su madre había escapado por cobardía. Ella y su nuevo esposo había corrió a América ni bien le información la desaparición de su hijo. La mujer solo se había preocupado por su propia vida, dudaba que regresara a Londres, así que era imposible que alguien la encontrara.

—Dejo Londres, fue la primera persona que busque. Mi señor. —Hablo Nott.

—Asegúrese que regrese, y cuando lo haga, asegúrense que el Sr. Zabini salga del agujero donde está. —Dijo molesto.

Un buen plan, la Sra. Zabini no parecía ser una buena madre, pero Blaise parecía ser un buen hijo. Más valía que esa mujer no regresara o cualquiera que fuera el plan que Narcisa había ideado, iba a arruinarse por completo.

—Por supuesto mi señor, va a ser todo un placer. —Hablo Nott.

—Retírense todos.

Me sacudí la capa y desaparecí, la reunión no había sido muy informativa, pero mientras Nott y Parkinson estuvieron ocupados persiguiendo a la Sra. Zabini, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Esa mujer ha sobrevivido a muchos esposos, dudaba que pudieran hacerle regresar.

Dumbledore todavía seguía sentado en su silla esperando, estaba pasando tanto tiempo en este colegio, que a veces realmente me preguntaba porque todavía tenía un casa propia.

—¿Qué fue esta vez? —Pregunto Dumbledore.

—El señor Oscuro quiere encontrar a Malfoy, dudo que cualquier castigo que tuviera preparado ahora importa. Narcisa se burló de él y ha estado escondido por tanto tiempo, que ahora solo desea cobrarse la humillación que sus acciones provocaron. —Hablo Snape paseándose por la habitación.

—Nunca imagine que Narcisa pudiera ser una aliada tan importante, esperemos que nosotros podemos dar con ella, antes de que los otros lo haga. —Dijo Dumbledore mientras desenvolvía un caramelo.

Dudaba que pudieran dar con ella, quizás ella no iba a aparecer hasta que esta guerra llegara a su fin.

—Parkinson y Nott van a tratar de hacer que la Sra. Zabini regrese a Londres, dudo que consigan algo, pero siempre es bueno ser precavido.

—Me encargare de ello, ahora hay asuntos más apremiantes que tratar.

Fue trágico que ninguno de los dos hombres hubiera llegado a considerar que la ambición de la que era característica en la Sra. Zabini iba a hacerle cometer el peor error de su vida.

Cuando Harry llego a pasar las vacaciones a la madriguera no esperaba encontrar a Fleur, y menos saber que iba a casarse con Bill. Aunque eso no se comparaba al hecho de que estaba aburrido de estar todo el día encerrado en la madriguera.

—¿Jugamos Harry? —Pregunto Ron colocando un juego de ajedrez en la mesa.

—Bueno, no tenemos mucho que hacer. —Dijo Harry.

Estuvieron jugando un par de minutos antes de que se aburrieran y se dedicaran a la mover las piezas sin ninguna razón. Estaban por acabar el juego y bajar a la sala, cuando Hermione y Ginny entraron corriendo y cerraron la puerta con llave.

—¿Qué hacen? —Pregunto Ron extrañado.

—Logramos tomar uno de los periódicos del profeta, mi mamá no lo ha visto así que no tenemos mucho tiempo para leerlo y devolverlo. —Dijo Ginny.

—Menciona algo de ustedes ya saben. —Pregunto Ron.

—Algo así, habla sobre la madre de Zabini. —Dijo Hermione leyendo el diario.

—¿La arrestaron? —Pregunto Harry quitándole el diario a Hermione.

 **Un ataque más a nuestra comunidad**

La noche de ayer ocurrió un ataque más que horrible, nadie en el ministerio ha confirmado nada, pero atacaron a la Sra. Sayre, antiguamente Zabini, en su casa luego de llegar de su luna de miel. La cual curiosamente se había extendido luego de la repentina desaparición de su hijo (información completa página 6).

Nadie sabe cuando llego o porque lo hicieron, pero todos sospechan de quienes fueron. El ministerio no dijo nada, pero tampoco negó nada. Aunque algunas personas dicen que la marca tenebrosa estaba encima de la casa antes de que los aurores la desaparecieran.

Todo el mundo espera que ahora el Sr. Blaise Zabini aparezca para encargarse de los arreglos del entierro de su madre. Con suerte él y los otros herederos aparezcan pronto.

Eso no era lo que estaba esperando, el artículo era pequeño, pero era lo suficientemente para que despertara muchas dudas.

—¿Por qué los mortífagos atacarían a uno de los suyos? —Pregunto Ron.

—Quizás ya no lo es. —Dijo Hermione.

—¿Por qué escondieron esto? —Pregunto Harry.

—Ni idea, el periódico es de hace dos días. —Hablo Ginny. —Anoche escuche por casualidad a mi mamá hablando a escondidas con Tonks sobre Malfoy y Zabini. No entendí nada, pero parecían preocupados por ellos.

Harry no entendía nada de esto, en un primer momento pensaba que Draco y su amigos se habían ido para unir a Voldemort, pero el matar a la madre de Zabini despertaba varias dudas.

—Eso es raro, quizás Zabini quiso irse y no lo dejaron. —Hablo con duda Harry.

—No lo sé, pero cuando Zabini aparezca quizás sepan algo. —Dijo Ginny.

—Si es que lo hace, si dejo al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y esta es una venganza por ello, dudo que aparezca para arreglar los arreglos para su madre. —Dijo Hermione.

—Pues tendremos que esperar, ya que nadie nos ha querido decir nada sobre ellos.

—Mejor devuelvo el periódico, no quiero que mi mamá se dé cuenta de que tome el periódico sin su permiso. —Dijo Ginny dejando la habitación.

—Quizás Malfoy no se fue con los mortífagos. —Dijo Hermione.

—Lo dudo, su padre está en Azkaban, él debe de estar siguiendo sus pasos. —Dijo Harry.

—Como sea pero, pero si alguien como Malfoy ha podido darse cuenta que-no-debe-ser-nombrado es el mal personificado, quizás más personas puedan verlo de la misma manera. —Hablo Hermione.

—Pues yo no confiaría en Malfoy, ya saben cómo es. —Dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

—Tal vez, pero solo queda esperar. Además no podemos hacer mucho, no nos van a dejar salir de la madriguera. —Dijo Hermione.

Las suposiciones de Hermione fueran ciertas, hasta que la lista de Hogwarts no llego, nadie pudo dejar la madriguera. Aunque el viaje fue cómodo a Harry le gusto que fuera Hagrid quienes les acompañaran y no un ejercicito completo de aurores como pensaba en un primer momento.

El callejón Diagon había cambiado: los llamativos y destellantes escaparates donde se exhibían libros de hechizos, ingredientes para pociones y calderos, ahora quedaban ocultos detrás de los enormes carteles de color morado del Ministerio de Magia que había pegados en los cristales (en su mayoría, copias ampliadas de los consejos de seguridad detallados en los folletos que el ministerio había distribuido en verano).

Algunos carteles tenían fotografías animadas en blanco y negro de mortífagos que andaban sueltos: Bellatrix Lestrange, por ejemplo, miraba con desdén desde el escaparate de la botica más cercano. Varias ventanas estaban cegadas con tablones, entre ellas las de la Heladería Florean Fortescue. Por lo demás, en diversos puntos de la calle habían surgido tenderetes destartalados; en uno de ellos, instalado enfrente de Flourish y Blotts bajo un sucio toldo a rayas, un letrero rezaba: «Eficaces amuletos contra hombres lobo, dementores e inferi.»

Para poder terminar más pronto, Hagrid se llevó a Hermione, Ron y Harry a comprar túnicas a Madame Malkin mientras la Sra Weasley se dirigía a Flourish y Blotts con su marido y Ginny. Hagrid no quiso entrar con ellos, así que se quedó afuera esperando a los chicos terminaran sus compras.

La tienda estaba llena, así que decidieron esperar a que Madame Malkin se desocupara un poco antes de que los atendiera. Harry estaba viendo alrededor, así que cuando dos personas aparecieron mágicamente detrás de unos escaparates pudo verlos.

Ambas personas estaban con capas negras lo que se les hacía imposible el poder verles el rostro, no parecían mortífagos, pero nunca estaba de más comprobar. Las dos personas se dirigieron apresuradamente a la salida y abandonaron la tienda rápidamente.

Harry sabía lo peligroso que era estar solo, pero sentí que conocía a esas personas y que debía de seguirlas. Hagrid estaba parado a un lado, y si se ponía la capa de invisibilidad no iba a darse cuenta de nada.

—Chicos voy a irme un rato. —Dijo Harry llamando la atención de sus amigos.

—No puedes hacer eso, Hagrid nos está vigilando. —Hablo Hermione.

Hermione está más que preocupada por todo lo que estaba pasando, había muchos mortífagos sueltos, y con todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente era suficiente para poner nervioso a alguien.

—Vi a dos personas sospechosas, tengo que seguirlos chicos, no pienso demorarme. —Hablo Harry sacando la capa de invisibilidad.

—Vamos contigo Harry, si vas solo mi madre puede matarnos por dejarte hacer ello. —Dijo Ron rápidamente.

—No quiero que tengan problemas. —Dijo Harry.

—Si vas a ir, vamos contigo. —Dijo Hermione.

—Está bien, hay que apurarnos, lo último que queremos es perderlos entre toda la gente.

Harry no tuvo que usar la capa de invisibilidad después de todo, Hagrid estaba distraído hablando con alguien, así que los tres chicos pudieron escabullirse fácilmente. Hermione dijo que lo mejor era que usaran también capas, así la gente no podía reconocerlos y les iba a resultar mucho más fácil moverse.

Ella tuvo razón como siempre, nadie pareció darse cuenta que el niño-que-vivió, pasó a su lado. Encontrar a las personas que buscaban no resulto tan difícil, ambos estaban parados en el banco Gringotts. Era claro que ninguno de ellos sabía sobre las nuevas políticas que los duendes estaban usando ahora.

Uno de los magos parecía estar más que alterado por todo ello, se alejó de su compañero e ingreso al banco. Una corriente de aire pasó cuando abrió la puerta, así que la capucha de su capa termino cayendo. Aunque se acomodó de nuevo la ropa, el trío de oro pudo ver que se trataba de Blaise Zabini.

El trio había esperado que en el profeta apareciera el momento en que apareciera para liberar el cuerpo de su madre, pero pasaron las semanas y eso nunca paso. Dado los constantes ataques sufridos por todas partes, lo que le paso a la madre de Zabini simplemente pasó a formar una larga lista de crímenes cometidos por los mortífagos.

—¿Era Zabini? —Pregunto Hermione.

—Sí, aunque no esperaba verlo por acá. —Dijo Harry también sorprendido.

—¿Quién creen que sea la otra persona? —Dijo Ron señalando a donde el acompañante de Zabini estaba esperando.

—No lo sé, quizás Nott o alguien más. —Especulo Hermione con la duda.

—Pero porque vino a Gringotts y no fue al ministerio para saber lo que le pasó a su madre. —Hablo Hermione.

—Quizás ya no tenga dinero, además tiene que tomar posesión de las cuentas de su madre. Por lo que se dice, la Sra. Zabini tenía mucho dinero, todo de sus ex esposos. —Hablo Ron.

—Creen que vaya ir a Hogwarts, no creo que tenga muchos lugares a donde ir. —Comento Hermione preocupada.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de comentar nada más, una maldición salió de la puerta del banco y provoco que todas las personas empezaran a correr, huyendo del obvio enfrentamiento que se estaba dando dentro del banco.

Los chicos trataron de ir en dirección del banco, pero el tumulto de las personas no les permitió avanzar y solo lograron refugiarse en un callejón para no ser aplastados por las personas. La persona que acompañaba a Zabini no tuve ningún problema y lanzo un hechizo a la puerta del banco haciendo explotar y provocando que la gente saliera corriendo del lugar.

El trío vio como Zabini salía corriendo del banco lanzando hechizos, a presumiblemente mortífagos, y escapaban aprovechando la conmoción que obviamente se había desatado en todo el lugar. El trío no perdió tiempo y empezó a seguirlos a punta de codazos y muchos empujones para poder llegar hasta donde habían visto que corrieron.

Los aurores empezaron a aparecer por todos lados y se ponían a luchar contra los mortífagos, que también parecer había sido llamados. Lograron llegar al final de la calle justo a tiempo va ver como Zabini lanzaba un hechizo y se refugiaba en una de las tiendas que estaban más que abandonadas.

—Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos. —Dijo Hermione.

—Podría ser una trampa. —Exclamo Ron.

—Fueron atacados por mortífagos, necesitan ayuda y la Orden puede dárselas. —Exclamo Hermione más que molesta.

Harry estaba en duda, pero Ron tenía razón, aunque dudaba mucho que los mortífagos hicieron todo este espectáculo por nada. Quizás necesitaban ayuda, pero Zabini también podía responder muchas de las preguntas que a Harry le habían estado molesto desde que todo empezó.

—Vamos a preguntarle, si él no quiere nuestra ayuda lo dejamos solo. —Dijo Harry.

—Gracias Harry. —Dijo Hermione.

Entraron a la tienda también abriendo la puerta la fuerza, pero Zabini no se veía por ningún lado. Se pusieron a investigar y encontraron una habitación al fondo, la cual obviamente también había sido más que violentada para poder entrar.

Los tres chicos sacaron sus varitas y entraron preparados para defenderse si era necesario. Aunque no necesitaron hacerlo, solamente estaba Zabini y tenía su varita fuertemente sujetada con una mano mientras estaba sangrando de un brazo recostado en una silla vieja a un extremo de la habitación.

—Vaya hoy si es mi día de suerte, Harry Potter y sus amigos vinieron a ayudarme. —Dijo Zabini sin bajar su varita.

—Necesitas que un medimago te vea ahora mismo. —Dijo Hermione bajando su varita y tratando de acercarse a Zabini.

—Detente ahí Granger, tal vez este herido, pero aun puedo atacarte si te acercas más. —Gruño Zabini parándose de la silla con dificultad,

—Déjalo Mione, Zabini preferiría morir que dejar que lo ayudes. —Dijo Ron sin bajar su varita.

—Solo queremos ayudarte Zabini. —Hablo Harry bajando su varita como una muestra de confianza. —Vimos cómo te atacaban, y más mortífagos llegaban después, es obvio que te buscan, la Orden puede ayudarte a esconderte.

Zabini hizo una mueca de burla y siguió caminando rodeando la habitación sin bajar su varita, era claro que quería llegar a la puerta e irse del lugar. Harry en cualquier otra situación lo hubiera permitido, pero Zabini tenía respuestas así que Harry se movió adelante e evito que Zabini siguiera moviéndose.

—Es más que obvio que no he tenido ningún problema este tiempo escondiéndome de los mortífagos, como tú acabas de señalar. —Hablo Zabini mirando a la puerta.

—Te encontraron hoy, y pueden hacerlo de nuevo. —Dijo Harry.

—Lo de hoy es culpa mía, necesita asegurar un documento y esos malditos duendes demoraron más de lo que debían en entregarme lo que quería. —Gruño Zabini. —Te aseguro que no pienso cometer el mismo error.

Lo que sea que Zabini estaba buscando tenía que ser muy importante, lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a salir, cuando era obvio que sabía que iban a estar buscándolo.

—La Orden está dispuesto a ayudarte. —Dijo Hermione. —Solo debes de aceptar venir con nosotros y tendrás ayuda.

La puerta que estaba detrás del trío de oro se cerró golpe y todos apuntaron sus varitas a las personas que acababan de llegar. Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, ambos estaban con sus varitas levantadas y se veían más que molestos.

—Zabini no le has respondido a Granger, piensas unirte a ella y sus amigos. —Gruño Malfoy.

Zabini se veía sorprendido, pero solamente bajo su varita con resignación. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero no pensaba bajar la guardia con Malfoy cerca.

—¿Cómo me encontraron? Pensé que me había asegurado de no dejar ningún rastro. —Dijo Zabini acomodándose de nuevo la túnica.

—No te rastreábamos a ti. ¿Dónde está? —Pregunto Nott.

No hubo necesidad de que Zabini respondiera nada, al lado de la habitación había otra puerta, que nadie parecía haber notado y por la que acaba de entrar otro Theodore Nott.

—¿Nott tiene un hermano gemelo? —Pregunto Ron sorprendido.

—Poción multijugos, bastante inteligente Zabini. —Dijo Draco viendo al recién llegado.

—Los duendes no iban a darme nada si yo la tomaba, pero supuse que Nott llamaría menos la atención que un Malfoy. Además tenía una fuente limitada de opciones, dudaba que Pansy hubiera accedido a convertirse en un gato. —Dijo Zabini refiriéndose al recién llegado.

En todo caso, a la recién llegada que era Pansy Parkinson y estaba disfrazada de Theodore Nott. Por las palabras de Zabini, era claro que los cuatro estaban juntos, y donde ello fuera no tenían ningún contacto con cualquier otro mago.

—Es hora de irnos, están llegando más aurores a cada minuto. —Dijo Draco.

—Esperen. —Dijo Harry apresuradamente. —Ninguno de ustedes puede irse todavía, tienen que hablar con los aurores.

—¿Por qué no Potter? —Hablo Draco Malfoy moviendo su varita. —Acaso planeas impedirnos, en primero nosotros somos cuatro y ustedes tres. Además ninguno de nosotros ha cometido ningún delito para tener que ver a los aurores, hasta donde sé, abandonar el colegio no es algo que a los aurores o al ministerio les importe.

—No puedes hechizarnos, el ministerio lo sabrá si hacen algo. Todos somos menores de edad aún. —Hablo Hermione.

—Ninguno de los cuatro tiene ya el rastro, el ministerio o nadie puede saber cuándo hacemos magia. Tal vez somos menores de edad, pero nos hemos asegurado de quitarnos el rastro.

Harry pocas veces había visto a Hermione quedarse sin palabras, pero las palabras de Malfoy lo habían logrado. Como para demostrar lo que había dicho, Malfoy lanzo un hechizo al techo y el trío apenas pudo refugiarse y evitar que les pasara algo.

Lastimosamente cuando el polvo y la tierra se terminaron de asentar en la habitación, el trío dorado se dio cuenta de que estaba solos y Draco, Zabini y los dos Theodore habían desaparecido mientras tanto.

Harry iba a estar en tantos problemas, y todo iba a ser por nada. Zabini no les había dicho nada, y aparte de confirmar, pero los cuatro slytherin todavía seguían juntos, no habían descubierto nada nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Narcisa Malfoy era una fuerza que había que tener en cuenta, Zabini sabía que tentar la suerte con esa mujer era peor que tentar a la muerte misma. Aun sabiendo todo ello, él prefirió todo arriesgarse que dejar ese pergamino en un lugar tan peligroso.

El banco de Gringotts no era un lugar inseguro, pero el Señor Oscuro estaba obteniendo tanto poder que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que intentara algo contra el banco de los duendes. Lo mejor era recuperar el pergamino y custodiarlo él mismo, no tenía ninguna seguridad de que nadie intentara apropiarse de su bodega en algún momento.

—¿Qué rayos estás pensando? —Le grito Draco.

El lado bueno fue, que por lo menos los reclamos y gritos empezaron después de que lo hubieran curado. El mortífago que lo había herido, había puesto mucho empeño en ello. Realmente tuvo mucha suerte de que la maldición solo lo rozara y no le diera por completo.

—No pienso volver a salir de nuevo, solo necesitaba recoger unas cosas. —Hablo Blaise sin mirar a Draco.

—¿Qué era? —Pregunto Narcisa Malfoy levantándose del sillón donde estaba.

—Mi madre me da dado varias obsequios a los largo de la vida, hay algunos obsequios que son más peligrosos que otros. —Hablo Blaise sin revelar nada. —Hay objetos que prefiero custodiarnos personalmente, y no dejarlos en una bodega donde cualquiera podía tomarlos.

—Dudo que a los duendes les agrade saber que estás cuestionando su seguridad. —Dijo Theo.

—El que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está causando estragos en todas partes, atacar Gringotts sería una idea viable. —Gruño Blaise.

—Pues ese viaje va a ser el último que alguno pueda hacer. —Hablo Narcisa acomodándose su túnica. —Espero que tomaras todo lo que necesitabas, porque he modifique las salvas de la casa, y no hay forma de que abandones esta lugar, sin importar cuanto tiempo lo intentes.

Eso era algo que Blaise ya había supuesto, si es que no terminaba muerto o capturado, el truco que había usado para poder dejar la casa, ya no iba a funcionar de nuevo.

—Lo entiendo, no planeo abandonar de nuevo la casa. —Dijo Blaise.

—Voy a ir al invernadero, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo. —Dijo Narcisa abandonando la habitación.

Ni bien Narcisa cerró la puerta de la sala, Draco trato de golpear a Blaise en la cara. Trato, porque Blaise previendo ello logro esquivar el golpe.

—Supongo que estás bastante molesto. —Comento Blaise alejándose un poco de Draco.

—Voy ir a ver a Pansy, si desean pelear como muggles prefiero no estar presente. —Dijo Theo abandonando la sala y dejando solos a Draco y Blaise.

—Más que un poco. —Gruño Draco cruzándose de brazos. —No solo nos pusiste en riesgo a todos yendo al callejón Diagon, sino que encima te llevaste a Pansy contigo.

Lo relativo a Pansy, eso nunca formo parte del plan. Para ser exactos, Blaise pensaba usar la poción mutijugos para él mismo. Una forma más fácil y segura para abandonar el banco, pero al incluir a Pansy al viaje, tuvo que cambiar varias partes de su plan original.

—Te aseguro que lo último que quería era a Pansy en ese lugar, realmente nunca creí que el Señor Oscuro estuviera tan interesado en mí. Cualquiera diría que después de matar a mi madre, él tipo por lo menos tendría la amabilidad de dejarme tranquilo. —Gruño molesto Blaise.

—Sabes porque hizo ello, debe de haber puestos a algunos mortífagos a custodiar la tumba de tu madre. —Hablo con más calma Draco. —Realmente dudo que se le hubiera ocurrido poner mortífagos a custodiar el banco.

Eso era cierto, tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con un mortífago cuando salía. Pero hubiera sido peor si hubiera habido más gente esperándolo. Ya mañana el profeta seguramente iba a publicar sobre lo que paso en el banco. Realmente no quería saber que iban a poner sobre ello. "Hijo prefiere ir al banco que ha visitar la tumba de su madre."

Seguramente Rita SKeeter iba a escribir más de dos páginas sobre ello. Esa mujer era la única persona por la que no sentiría lastimas, si el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado decide atacar.

—Ya no importa, aunque con el ataque que los mortífagos hicieron ayer, quizás ni lleguen a mencionarme.

Las suposiciones de Blaise no fueron correctas, habías suficientes personas en el banco como para que no reconocieran a Zabini, y también suficientes para que se dieran cuenta de que la llegada de mortífagos al lugar fue a causa suya.

Los rumores sobre la razón de ello fueron muchas y tan variadas, que no fue extraño que los hechos ocurrido en el callejón Diagon variaran de persona en persona, si no hubiera sido porque el propio Harry presencio todo lo que sucedió, él nunca hubiera sido capaz de decir que era verdad y que fue inventado.

Aunque Harry dijo todo lo que vio a la Orden, ello no le libro a él y sus amigos sufrir los regaños de la Sra. Weasly y los demás adultos. Extrañamente Dumbledore fue la única persona que no regaño a Harry, él hombre parecía estar más interesado en otra cosa.

—¿Qué crees Snape? —Le pregunto Dumbledore a Snape.

La orden se había reunido para conversar sobre los hechos ocurridos en el callejón Diagon, fue una suerte que ninguno de los mortífagos viera a Harry. Pero la forma como actuaron ante la presencia de Zabini, era más que extraña y cuestionable.

Moody era quien más sospechaba de todo ello, si no hubiera sido porque los hechos habían sido tan extraños y caóticos podría decirse que todo formo parte de un plan.

Por lo menos si había algo en lo que toda la orden estaba de acuerdo, era que lo que había ocurrido en el callejón Diagon era caótico e incluso bastante desesperado.

—Los mortífagos buscaban al heredero Malfoy, debieron suponer que Malfoy también debía de estar cerca. —Hablo Snape concentrado en algo más, —Aunque supongo que a quien verdaderamente desea quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado es a Narcisa Malfoy.

La más extrañada de todos era Nymohadora Tonks, aunque ella no había convivido nada con la familia de su madre, por sus prejuicios, lo que su madre le había dicho era suficiente para que ella se hiciera una idea de cómo podría pensar Narcisa Malfoy.

Los Black eran de pensar siempre en la familia, siempre y cuando no se relacionaran con muggles, así que al estar su Lucius Malfoy preso, Narcisa se centraría en proteger a su hijo. Aunque la pureza de sangre era algo que los Black valoran más que nada, después de todo ellos borraron del árbol genealógico a su madre y a Siruis por su forma de actuar y pensar.

Quizás el amor de madre fue más fuerte que sus propias creencias, aunque tratar de entender a alguien que nunca conoció era demasiado complicado, incluso para un auror.

Snape había pasado a veces noches enteras sin dormir, tratando de entender porque tener a tanta gente buscando a Draco y los demás chicos. Si no fuera porque la muerte de Nott o Parkinson hiciera que sus hijos aparecieran, hace mucho Voldemort los hubiera matado.

Los Malfoy eran ricos, pero no era el único de sus seguidores que contaba con recursos. Lo que Narcisa había hecho lo tenía que enojar, pero la forma como está actuando era exagerada. Al menos por supuesto, que hubiera otra razón.

—¿Narcisa Malfoy? —Hablo extrañado Remus. —¿Qué puede desear de ella? Puede estar molesta con ella por lo que hizo, pero desperdiciar recursos en ello, eso no es eficiente.

Eso era cierto, pero eliminar una amenaza antes de que pudiera hacer algo, eso es lo que Voldemort deseaba hacer.

Siguió ese principio con Harry Potter, no llego a saber lo que la profecía completa decía, pero decidió eliminar la amenaza antes de que pudiera ocasionarle problemas.

—Supongo que todos recuerdan a Lily Evans ¿verdad? —Dijo Snape.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí? —Dijo Sra. Weasly.

—El amor de madre de Lily fue lo que casi lo mata la primera vez, supongo que no desea que Narcisa haga lo mismo. —Hablo Snape.

El amor de madre, era el amor más puro y Lily había probado que era capaz de producir la magia más poderosa de todas.

—Su hijo, Narcisa hizo todo esto por su hijo. —Hablo Remus. —De la misma forma como Lily se sacrificó por Harry hace quince años.

Por lo que parece, Voldemort piensa asegurarse de que ambas compartieran el mismo destino.

—Exacto, tal vez no haya decidido aún el destino de Draco, pero es casi claro que va a asegurarse de que Narcisa Malfoy muera, de una forma u otra.

Nadie comento nada, pero si analizaban cuidadosamente lo que Snape acaba de decir, es claro que ese era el destino que Voldemort tenía planeado para Narcisa Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Debido al ataque ocurrido en el callejón Diagon y la aparición de Zabini, la noticia de la desaparición de los cuatro herederos slytherin volvió a encabezar la primera plana del profeta. Los rumores corrieron durante semanas, incluso los magos que fueron a despedir a sus hijos a la estación King´s Cross comentaron sobre ello.

Todo el mundo estuvo atento para ver si los cuatro slytherin aparecían por casualidad para abordar el tren, nadie abandono el lugar hasta que el tren empezó su recorrido y fue más que claro que los slytherin no iban a regresar a Hogwarts.

Harry logro encontrar un compartimiento vacía para poder estar con Luna y Neville mientras Ron y Hermione se estaban en su reunión de perfectos. Aunque la gente le miraba por lo que había pasado en el ministerio, la mayoría parecía estar cuchicheando sobre los slytherin.

—Todo el mundo parece no cansarse de hablar de lo slytherin. —Dijo Neville.

—Yo los vi el callejón Diagon. —Dijo Harry consiguiendo la atención de Neville y Luna. Bueno, por lo menos eso creía Harry, ya que Luna dejo su periódico a un lado.

—¿Viste a los mortífagos? —Dijo Neville.

—Algo, todos ellos parecían estar muy interesados en Blaise. —Comento Harry.

—Entonces eso es cierto, los rumores han sido tantos que creí que solo eran inventos. —Dijo Neville.

—Si es cierto, vi a los cuatro slytherin. Se han vuelto buenos desaparecieron en solo unos segundos. —Dijo Harry.

Hermione había estado hablando durante días sobre la forma como podrían haberse ido tan rápido. Lo más probable era que habían aprendido a aparecerse, esa era una explicación a todo, aunque no explicaba cómo habían logrado eliminar el rastro que el ministerio tiene en todos los menores.

Aunque explicaba porque el ministerio no había podido encontrarlos, si habían tomados medidas para bloquear al ministerio, uno no sabía que más podrían haber hecho.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Neville mirando a Harry. —Pareces estar muy pensativo.

—No es nada. —Hablo Harry.

—Quizás es un torposopho. —Dijo Luna.

—No es nada. —Dijo Harry.

—No deberías pensar en ellos. —Hablo Luna volviendo a coger el periódico. —Las serpientes son muy astutas y peligrosas, sobre todo cuando son acorraladas.

Harry no dijo nada, pero a él comentario de Luna parecía muy apropiado. Por lo que paso en el callejón era obvio que los mortífagos buscaban acorralar a los slytherin, no sabía si ellos eran peligrosos, pero es obvio que estaban haciendo algo más que solo esconderse.

Después de semanas conviviendo juntos, los cuatro slytherin habían logrado desarrollar una rutina para que todos estuvieran cómodos. Los cuatro chicos y Narcisa desayunaban, almorzaban y cenaban todos juntos; era una forma para que nadie terminara sintiéndose agobiado por tener que estar encerrado sin poder salir de la casa.

Todas las mañanas durante tres horas Narcisa se encargaba de entrenar a los chicos, todos necesitaban poder defenderse, Aunque que era obvio que no iban a poder ir a Hogwarts, no necesariamente ello significaba que tuvieran que descuidar sus estudios.

Theo pasaban la mayoría del día leyendo, así que no era extraño que el pasara mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. Aunque Draco era también un lector constante, prefería leer en diferentes lugares de la casa, así que Theo se pasaba casi todo el día en la biblioteca él solo.

Por lo que tener a Blaise en la biblioteca durante ya dos semanas era curioso, Theo deseaba poder preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pero por lo que había visto Blaise estaba bastante ocupado buscando algo.

Theo se volvió a concentrar en su libro y dejo que Blaise siguiera con su investigación, dudaba que demorara mucho en pedirle ayuda. Después de todo, si no había encontrado lo que buscaba hasta ahora, era poco probable que pudiera hacerlo solo.

—¡Blaise Zabini! —Grito Pansy entrando a la biblioteca provocando que Blaise y Theo saltaron de sus asientos.

—Pansy que pasa. —Hablo Zabini asustado.

—¿Pasa? ¿Qué rayos significa esto? —Grito Pansy colocando un pergamino frente a Blaise.

Theo coloco su libro a un lado y se acercó a donde Blaise estaba asustado.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Theo.

—Zabini es un idiota. —Grito Pansy con los ojos llorosos. —El idiota me mintió para acompañarlo al Callejón Diagon por esto.

Theo agarro el pergamino que Pansy le había aplastado en el pecho, apenas logro sujetarlo antes de que Zabini saltara sobre la mesa tratando de arrebatarle el pergamino. Pansy apenas logro saltar apartándose de los libros que Blaise termino tirando.

—Dámelo. —Gruño Blaise.

—¿Qué es esto Pansy? —Pregunto Theo apartándose de Blaise.

—Un contrato de matrimonio. —Dijo Pansy. —Un contrato entre él y yo.

—¿Qué? —Grito Draco.

Theo giro la vista y pudo ver a Draco y a Narcisa Malfoy parados en la puerta de biblioteca. Era obvio que los gritos de Pansy habían atraído la atención de los Malfoy.

—Matarme es una idea mala. —Dijo Blaise viéndose bastante pálido.

—Puedes por favor Theo darme el contrato. —Dijo Narcisa entrando a la biblioteca.

—Esto no es culpa mía. —Se quejo Blaise.

Lo ignore y le entregue el contrato a la Sra. Malfoy, Draco parecía bastante molesto, pero mientras su madre estuviera en la misma habitación no iba a tacar a Blaise. El momento en que Narcisa Malfoy se fuera, Blaise iba a tener que correr por su vida.

—Por supuesto que lo es. —Hablo Pansy más que molesta.

—Dudo mucho que el Sr. Parkinson redactara algo de acá, es demasiado ambiguo y es claro que él no obtiene casi nada de esto. —Hablo Narcisa.

Eso era extraño, todos sabían lo ambicioso que es el padre de Pansy, el nunca permitiría que su única hija se casara con alguien, sin obtener mucho oro a cambio. No había podido leer el contrato, pero si después de un análisis tan corto podía decir algo asi,

—El no redacto nada, solo lo firmo. —Dijo Blaise sentándose en una silla. —Mi madre se aseguró que fuera poco preciso, no quería que me viera obligado a cumplir un contrato si llego a encontrar a alguien mejor.

—¿Alguien mejor? ¿Quién rayos sería mejor que yo? —Hablo Pansy dejándose llevar por el orgullo herido.

—Creo que lo mejor es que Blaise hable claramente antes de que podamos seguir discutiendo. —Dijo Narcisa.

—Ni bien llegue a casa al término del primer año en Hogwarts mi madre estaba esperándome en el salón. Ella estaba más que feliz con las noticias que iba a decirme, no le preste mucha atención, por lo menos hasta que me enseño el contrato y me dijo lo feliz que estaba de que pudiéramos unirnos a los Parkinson. —Hablo Blaise mirando a todos nerviosos. —Cuando me di cuenta lo que había hecho simplemente le arrebate el contrato y lo guarde en Gringotts, mientras yo no lo firmara el compromiso no iba a ser válido. No planeo hacerlo nunca, no se cual fue el método que mi madre uso, pero dudaba mucho que el Sr. Parkinson siquiera recordara lo que paso.

Era obvio, si el supiera de un compromiso se hubiera asegurado que Pansy supiera de ello, y más que obvio que cambiara su actitud hacia Zabini.

—¿Tú madre de donde supo de Pansy? —Hablo la Sra. Malfoy.

—Debí de mencionarla en las vacaciones de navidad o en alguna carta, no lo sé. Lo que sea que mencione les puedo asegurar de que no incluía ninguna clase de compromiso. —Dijo Blaise.

—¿Por qué fuiste a Gringotts a buscarlo entonces? —Pregunto Theo mirando con sospecha a Blaise.

—Mi nombre puede ser cambiado fácilmente, yo no planeo hacer valido el compromiso, pero alguien más podría hacerlo y una vez ello sucediera, Pansy iba a tener que obedecer por completo a dicha persona. —Hablo Blaise. —Además tenía guardado dos objetos más en mi bóveda, ambos tienen magia oscura, así que preferí tenerlo.

—Espero que los objetos que guardas tenga más protección que la que le diste a este contrato. —Hablo la Sra. Malfoy.

—Están guardados en un cobre que nadie puede abrir, el cobre fue hechizado hace doscientos años por un antepasado. Las protecciones deben ser renovadas cada cinco años con sangre fresca. Mi familia la ha custodiado desde entonces, realmente no fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que mi padre pudo darme. —Dijo Blaise.

—¿Una reliquia familiar maldita? —Pregunto Draco.

—Si, supongo que tu familia debe de tener los suyos. —Dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aunque tú no hayas aceptado nada Blaise, si el Sr. Parkinson trata de firmar otro acuerdo de matrimonio a nombre de Pansy va a darse cuenta de que ya no puede. —Hablo Narcisa colocando el pergamino en la mesa. —Y por lo que veo está ligado a tu cumpleaños número dieciséis.

Lo que explicaba porque Zabini había pasado dos semanas enteras encerrado en la biblioteca, su cumpleaños iba a ser dentro de dos meses.

—Lo sé, si no se anula antes de ello, el compromiso va a ser oficial. —Dijo Blaise.

—Yo no quiero casarme contigo. —Dijo Pansy mirando a Blaise.

—Eso es algo que ya se Pansy. —Dijo Blaise.

—Quizás no sea una mala idea. —Hablo Narcisa.

—¿De qué hablas madre? —Pregunto Draco extrañado.

—En el momento que el Sr. Parkinson desherede a Pansy, ella ya no va a tener ninguna protección. De los presentes, Zabini es el único que puede ofrecerla la protección de su familia, pero ello solo puede ocurrir después de que tomo posesión completa de su título.

—Y eso no va a ocurrir mientras estemos escondidos. —Completo Theo la idea de Narcisa Malfoy. —Lo cual no sería necesario si ambos están casados, porque entonces Pansy ya no sería una Parkinson sino una Zabini.

—¿Están bromeando? —Hablo Pansy.

—Tú estás acá porque no querías separarte de Blaise, si ambos están casados, ciertamente siempre estarías a su lado. —Hablo Draco pensativo.

—Sabes perfectamente que yo no quise decir eso cuando te dije que quería que Blaise se quedara en Hogwarts. —Dijo más que molesta Pansy.

—Aunque ello es una idea buena, no podemos casarnos sin ir al ministerio y ciertamente sin antes de cumplir los dieciocho. —Comento Blaise. —Si tenemos que seguir escondidos por otros dos años más, creo que viajar a América sería una idea más que aceptable.

—No necesitamos al ministro o que cumplan la mayoría de edad para celebrar una boda. —Comento Narcisa. —Soy la madrina de Pansy, así que eso me hace parte de su familia y Zabini no tiene más familia, Draco y Theo serian más que suficientes como testigos.

—Estamos hablando de un matrimonio mágico ¿verdad? —Pregunto Theo.

—Por supuesto, sería una ceremonia arcaica, pero valida y ni siquiera el ministro podría objetar o anular. —Comento Narcisa.

—En verdad estamos discutiendo mi matrimonio con Pansy. —Hablo Blaise sorprendido. —Por lo poco que se, los matrimonios mágicos son irrompibles.

—Él tiene razón, estamos apresurándonos. —Hablo Pansy.

—Querida, han pasado semanas desde que dejamos Hogwarts, creo que lo único que ha evitado que tu padre no te elimine del árbol familiar y casarse con otra bruja más joven, es que él Señor Tenebroso no se lo ha permitido. —Dijo Narcisa comento lo que le había estado fastidiando durante días. —Para nadie es un secreto que el Sr. Parkinson hubiera preferido tener un heredero, y ahora tiene la oportunidad perfecta, nadie le culparía si hiciera lo que he dicho.

Esto seria un matrimonio político o por lo menos por conveniencia. Lastimosamente no era diferente a cualquier otro matrimonio que el Sr. Parkinson hubiera arreglado personalmente.

—Tiene bastante sentido, sino es Blaise, podríamos esperar que mi padre muera y convertir a Pansy en una Nott. —Comento Theo. —Como sea, supongo que solo estaríamos adelantándonos a algo que tendríamos que hacer dentro de unos años.

Narcisa sabía que el chico Nott era bastante frío, había ocasiones en las que incluso parecía ser más un adulto que un niño. Sentía escalofríos al pensar en el tipo crianza tuvo para convertir a ese chico en lo que es.

—No tenemos que hacer nada, puedo anular el contrato ahora mismo. —Dijo Narcisa sacando su varita.

—Espera. —Dijo Pansy.

—¿Quieres casarte con Blaise? —Pregunto Draco.

—No, pero si tenemos que realizar un matrimonio mágico, quizás podríamos poner ciertas reglas para que llegado el momento pudiera anularse. —Dijo Pansy. —Por lo que una vez finalizado todo, podría deshacerse.

—¿Podría ser posible? —Pregunto Blaise.

—Si podría, creo que necesitaría un libro de la biblioteca de los Black, pero la idea de Pansy es posible. —Hablo Narcisa.

—En ese caso, quizás deberíamos de vincular a las cuatro familias. —Comento Theo. —La Sra. Malfoy es madrina de Pansy, lo que hace que los Malfoy tenga una responsabilidad por ello, y si ella se casa con Blaise, la misma protección se aplicara a él. Las tres familias estarán unidas, solo necesitaría un trato para que los Nott también estén vinculados.

Durante la guerra se hacían y deshacían alianzas todo el tiempo, quizás hacer que cuatro niño tuvieran que formarlas en nombre de su familia, no era lo mejor, pero las cosas habían estado calmadas por mucho tiempo. Narcisa sabía que las cosas en cualquiera momento podían cambiar, y sospechaba que ello estaba muy cerca.

—Tengo una idea, la protección solo se aplicaría a ustedes y su descendencia, pero nos ayudaría mucho.

—Un libro Black, supongo. —Dijo Theo.

—Draco es el heredero legítimo de los Black, además nadie sabría si tomamos un libro de su biblioteca. —Hablo Narcisa.

—Eso simplifica las cosas. ¿Con quién vas a casarte Pansy? —Pregunto Theo.

—Esa es la propuesta de matrimonio menos romántica que he escuchado. —Dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos.

—Es lo que hay, solo puedes escoger entre Blaise y yo. Es obvio que Draco queda fuera de la cuestión, no necesitas otro lazo que te una a su familia. —Comento Theo.

—Ambos sabemos a cuál de los dos mi padre odiaría más. Tener un momento de rebeldía no sería malo. —Sonrío Pansy.

—En ese caso tenemos mucho que hacer. —Hablo Narcisa abandonando la biblioteca.

—Es algo buena que no trajéramos a otra chica con nosotros. —Hablo Draco. —Me da escalofríos el pensar el tener que casarme.

—Eso es cierto, compadezco a la chica que tenga que hacerlo. —Dijo Blaise.

Blaise salió riendo de la biblioteca huyendo del cojín que Draco le había arrojado.


End file.
